Prior art U.S. Pat. No. 5,608,485 issued Mar. 4, 1997 discloses a camera having a well known chamber for receiving a film cartridge. A rotatable support spindle projects into the chamber to coaxially engage an exposed end of a film spool substantially inside the cartridge, when the cartridge is loaded in the chamber. A bottom cover-door pivots open to open the chamber and pivots closed to close the chamber. A multi-function spring is mounted on an inner side of the cover-door to urge the cartridge to coaxially engage the exposed spool end with the support spindle, when the cover-door is pivoted closed, and to urge the cover-door to pivot open, when the cover-door is unlatched in order to remove the cartridge from the chamber.